The present disclosure relates to a color gamut cross-section acquiring method for acquiring a cross-section of a color gamut of an image forming apparatus taken on a specific plane, a storage medium that stores therein a color gamut cross-section acquisition program for acquiring a cross-section of a color gamut of an image forming apparatus taken on a specific plane, and a color gamut cross-section acquiring device for acquiring a cross-section of a color gamut of an image forming apparatus taken on a specific plane.
A known color gamut cross-section acquiring method acquires a cross-section of a color gamut of a printer taken on a plane of constant lightness. A typical color gamut cross-section acquiring method includes acquiring line segments serving as line segments for defining a boundary of the color gamut of the printer. The typical color gamut cross-section acquiring method also includes acquiring points of intersection between the acquired line segments and the plane of constant lightness. The typical color gamut cross-section acquiring method takes an average value of all the acquired intersection points as a center point. The typical color gamut cross-section acquiring method then acquires line segments by connecting the center point with each of the intersection points and uses one of the thus acquired line segments as a reference (0°) to determine an angle of each of the line segments to the reference on an intersection point by intersection point basis. Next, line segments are acquired by connecting the intersection points in decreasing order of the angle. Subsequently, a cross-section is acquired based on the line segments connecting the intersection points.